The soul of a Grimm
by RotomicIndustries
Summary: This is a series involving a young girl named Wiona and her adventure through beacon academy along with some friends... but shes definitely not ordinary and neither is her story. I'm open to constructive criticism and ideas on where to take this story. Thanks all!
1. Truly A Nightmare

HEELLLOOOOO PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! This is my first attempt at anything fan fiction wise so my apologies if its ass cheese. But comma I am going to try my damned best! (I'm kinda obsessed with character creation and development so I'm going to have A TON of stuff to do with this!) But if you've seen RWBY and know what it is then you will be just fine for this ride. This story will take place after the original teams have basically retired and settled down. Despite the grim of course, (if ya know, season 4 doesn't end with the end of grim and whatnot. At the time of writing this the backstory episode about fanus after chapter 4 came out a little ago so don't blame / sue me) but without further adieu, here is my story! ^-^

Wiona was about 6 and was swinging happily between her parents, grasping to their arms as tight as her small hands would allow. They had decided to visit a local lake only a short hike away from their house near Vale. Her father was a huntsman with a simple sword and shield. "Nothing like a simple tool to do a great job!" her father would always say.

"Peter, don't swing her so high! I don't want to hurt her!" Wiona's mom exclaimed.

"Again, again!" Wiona giggled to herself.

"See, Rachel, she loves it! Besides, she's got her old man's strength! Look at this little monkey!" He chuckled as he lifted Wiona up; still clinging to him like his arm was a monkey bar. She giggled even more as her father began to tickle her. She dropped down from his arm and skipped along ahead of them.

"Careful, sweetie! Don't run to far ahead! Peter, will you go after her please? I can't run on my ankle." Rachel frowned. Peter placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Sure thing hun, be back in a jiffy!" He smiled and began to jog after Wiona.

"Come back her you little rascal!" Peter yelled to Wiona. Wiona only responded with more giggling and running faster. A rustle in the bushes a head of Wiona caught his attention and his smile quickly disappeared from his face.

"Wiona, please sweetie, come on back now!" He said worriedly. She turned around still giggling and completely oblivious, still thinking it was a game. She turned back around to keep running when a large grim jumped out of the wilderness and towered over her in the middle of the road. Rachel screamed for Wiona while Peter cursed under his breath and unsheathed his sword as he began to run towards the grim and his daughter. As he ran up he pulled out he shield to stop the grim's incoming claw swipe at Wiona, the metal sparking as claw collided with metal. He quickly scooped up Wiona and began to run back to Rachel. He ran back to Rachel and put Wiona in her trembling hands.

"Go! Find cover! I'll find you in a bit, alright!" He shouted. As Rachel grabbed Wiona and began to flee to cover, Peter turned to face the grim.

"Not my daughter, asshole." He muttered and charged the grim.

*Back to Wiona*

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" Rachel worried to herself. Wiona began to tug at her sleeve.

"Mommy..?" Wiona started.

"Not now Wiona!" She said franticly, looking around for somewhere to go.

She spotted a small rundown shack off the road. It looked like the remains of a failed village that had been attacked by bandits a long time ago. She rushed towards the building as fast as her adrenaline filled but still irritated foot would allow. Once they were inside she bolted the door shut and sat down Wiona down on the love seat.

"Don't move from here Wiona, alright?" Rachel asked. Wiona nodded slowly, tears welling up in her eyes. Rachel tries to wipe away the tears that begin to flow over the dam. "It will be alright, be brave from mommy and daddy right now. It will be alight." Rachel hugged Wiona tight. Rachel stands up and begins to search the house for anything useful. She enters room after room, opening up drawers but finding nothing but a medium sized bottle. She runs to the kitchen to fill it up with water and is relieved to find clean running water. She fills the bottle and jogs back to where Wiona is sitting.

"Drink some water, it will help you calm down." She hands the bottle to Wiona who takes a sip from the bottle. After she finishes her sip Rachel puts the bottle in Wiona's small bag. A minute or two later they can here Peter calling to them. Rachel grabs Wiona and opens the door calling to him.

"Peter! Hey! Are you okay?" Wiona runs forward to go hug her dad as Rachel follows close behind. A creaking comes from the house as a large scorpion grim begins to crawls over the roof.

"Run!" Peter shouts anxiously to her. She turns to see the grim and begins to run to Peter.

"Stay here, Wiona!" Peter instructs her as he runs to Rachel. He still has his sword and shield out as he dashes into battle. He jumps up with his sword raised to strike down the grim but the grim suddenly changes direction and launches its stinger at him. He curses and brings his shield down just in time to block the stinger but gets thrown back several yards from the blow. He tumbles across the wood trying to get back into the fight. He dashes towards the grim who is raising its stinger again for another attack, its claws snapping in front of it. He is obviously injured but continues to push forward. The grim suddenly changes its position again and aims at Raichel who is still trying to flee.

"Raichel!" He yells to her. Suddenly the grim shoots its stinger out striking Raichel through the chest. Peter lets out an anguished cry as he swings his sword, cutting off the back end of the stinger. The grim recoils in pain and retreats slightly. He catches Raichel's body as she falls down. There is an immense amount of blood pouring from her chest. A stream of blood starts leaking from her mouth as she coughs. Peter places his forehead against hers and continues to sob. Wiona is paralyzed with shock, watching from afar. The grim begins to advance again forcing Peter to get up and try to fight again. Tears still streaming down his face and holding his sword slack in his hand he looks back to Wiona who is also crying. She tries to run forward but Peter holds out his hand for her to stop.

"Please Wiona, stay there. Daddy will be right over, just stay there until the danger is gone." He choked out. He turned back to face the grim and his face twisted into something ugly.

"You. Will. PAY!" He screamed and charge into battle. He jumped up and brought his sword down heavily and quickly, cutting off a claw. The grim recoiled and tried to swipe at him with its remaining claw. Peter easily deflected it off his shield and cut off the last claw. The grim began to back up, knowing its time was near. Peter raised his sword a final time and ran underneath the grim, slicing its underbelly as he went. The grim collapsed and disintegrated into ash. He looked back at Wiona who started to run over to him again. He looked over at her tiredly and dropped his sword and knelt down to embrace her. She began to slow down and stare behind him. He quickly stood up and whirled around only to be impaled by another stinger. Another grim had snuck up behind him after he defeated the other. The light from his eyes quickly faded and the scorpion grim flung his lifeless body to side and began to advance to Wiona.

Wiona screamed and started to run as fast as she could. She spotted a small crack in the side of the mountains that she could fit through. She quickly turned and slid through to the other side. The land was barren and gray with jagged pieces of mountain. It was rather bland besides the thunderclouds rolling over head and the lightning in the distance. There was basically nothing there except for these strange black pools scattered everywhere. The scorpion grim revealed itself on top of the mountain she had slipped past. As it began to crawl down the mountainside she began to run, dodging the black pools as she went. She stopped running when she came to a larger pool than the others and turned around. The scorpion grim approached quickly and swiftly. Wiona looked back at the pool; there was no way she would be able to out run the grim, much less find a way out. The rocks had formed to only let things out if they could climb out of the clearing. She peaked back to the grim; it was almost on top of her now. She stood, petrified and quivered in fear as the grim approached raising its stinger growing ever more near. She looked at the black pool, closed her eyes and jumped into the cool darkness as the stinger whizzed by over her head. The darkness surrounded her and she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

(end of chapter 1)

Now I'm giving no spoilers as to what is coming next but I really hope you enjoyed what I wrote!... Okay fine one spoiler! This isn't where there story TRULY begins. Hehe, the mysterious hint to keep people intrigued. Ahh, why am I like this? Welp, anyways I hope you all have an absolutely wonderful week! I also would like to give the heads up that Chapter 2 is on its way!


	2. Grimm are people too!

I'm back with chapter two! Hope this didn't take to long for you all! I've been brainstorming the hell out of some ideas so look forward to that. Anyways, I'll keep this short. Not just because I love to write and want to asap but who the hell reads this stuff anyways? :P

Wiona woke up with a gasp. She was covered in sweat from head to toe and breathing heavily. The nightmares didn't usually come as clear as the one she just had. She tried to calm her breathing and looked out the window. The sun had just come up and was already streaming light though the open pane. She could see squirrels running through the trees, chasing one another. It put a smile on her face and she swung her legs off of the bed. She got undressed and took a nice warm shower, trying to bury the dream in her brain but it wouldn't disappear. She put on a casual black dress, some black tights, and flats. She found a nice, large, black sun hat to help hide her face. The markings on her face usually drew too much attention for her liking. People would stare at her and point fingers. It was usually followed by whispering to someone near them. Wiona did her best to ignore them but deep down she just wanted to be accepted. And it hurt, a lot. She went downstairs where she found that she had forgotten to turn off the news last night. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple for breakfast. She sat on a stool and look at the television.

"In recent news, there have been sightings of grimm encroaching once again into densely populated areas. These grimm seem to be almost traveling rouge from packs as there is only one in each case but due to multiple cases there seems to be a connection. We asked Vale PD for a statement but we have not heard back yet. Thankfully Hunters and Huntress have been present for these attacks but it's only a matter of time before someone gets injured."

Wiona frowned, grimm were a sore topic for her. It was mostly because her views on them were different than most, but still not a fun thing to talk about. She got up and went to the refrigerator were she grabbed her grocery list from a magnetic clip. As she sat back down to read over it the news began to cover another story.

"Today marks the newest addition of hunters and huntress in training at Beacon Academy where the legendary Professor Ozpin who had retired from the school only years ago is taking up residency again. After his long absence and generally quiet attitude to the press, people can only wonder about his return and how this wave of students will fare."

Wiona smiled weakly, it was her dream to go to Beacon Academy to become a huntress. Not just for the usual reasons of fighting grimm but to help people and learn as much as she could. She had never gone to a public school let alone a private one. She had lived with her grandmother her whole life and been homeschooled by her until last year when she decided that Wiona didn't need any more schooling and that she was bright enough for the real world. Wiona grabbed the remote and turned off the television. She grabbed her bag and left the house, headed towards the town market. As she entered the town she noticed that there was a shop down the other direction that had broken windows and caution tape surrounding it. She decided to head over to the shop in investigate but mostly just to appease her curiosity. She spotted on of her the members of her neighborhood that was actually nice to her and waved hello. People seemed to move out of her way as she approached.

"What happened here Val?" She asked with a frown. Val winced and looked at the damage.

"I know it's a rough topic for you but Jacob came into work today and found the shop like this, when he went inside there was a beowolf behind the counter! He almost got killed!" Tears began to well up in Val's eyes. Wiona draped an arm around her shoulders and tried to calm her.

"The important thing is that he came out alright. What happened to the grimm?" Wiona asked. Val just shook her head.

"It ran off towards town hall, I heard a hunter was there and managed to… well you know…" Val looked at Wiona. Wiona smiled weakly back.

"Well, as long as things turned out alright in the end I think it's safe to say you are one lucky girl!" Wiona said smiling. Val laughed and hugged Wiona.

"Thank you so much, I just wish people could treat you nicer you know? If people didn't just judge by the way people look… hell the even the faunus would benefit! Once they get to know you they could see that you care a lot." They hugged one more time and Wiona began to head back towards the market. Despite what Val had said Wiona pulled her hat down, still trying to avoid people. She entered the market searching for various fruits and vegetables. She walked over to a stand with sweet potatoes and smiled. Sweet potatoes were a fan favorite for her in pretty much any form but especially in her grandmother's recipes. She picked up a few and purchased them. She kept walking until she saw a larger stand than most and had crowd around it. She tried to make her way through the almost pulsating crowd, moving people out of her way that were rude enough to try to push her. People kept getting in her way and she was beginning to attract some attention now so she moved around the crowd and walked around to behind the stand were she could get inside. She opened the waist high back door and slid inside to the back of the stand. An older woman was leaning over some crates sorting tomatoes.

"Hey grandma, need any help?" Wiona said. Her grandma looked back and a wide grin swept across her face.

"Wiona!" she said in that drawn out but loving way grandparents do. "I'm glad you stopped by!"

Wiona walked forward and embraced her grandmother, who was considerably shorter than her. Her gray hair was rather fluffy and she smelled of cinnamon.

"Oh Wiona, I see that your marks are still there. No luck with the creams?" She questioned. Wiona shook her head. The marks came and went as they pleased but she noticed that they really showed whenever she was near grimm, was embarrassed, or stressed out.

"Sorry grandma, nothing seems to get rid of them let alone cover them. It's like they want to be shown really. I've actually come to accept them a bit more; they're part of me now." Wiona smiled.

"Well that's good dear; I remember when you would wear that ridiculous outfit with the hoodie and baseball cap! You looked so sad when I looked at you, I'm glad you feel better now." She turned back around and grabbed the box of tomatoes and handed it to Wiona.

"Now take this box to Paul, he needs more tomatoes. And take one with you before you go!" Her grandma shouted to her as Wiona began to head to the front.

"Thanks Grandma! See you soon!" Wiona shouted back and opened the flap. Paul was trying to shoo a heckler who wanted a crate of oranges for cheap.

"Look man its 15 bucks per a crate, we can't just give it to you for 10. We have to make a living too!" He said losing patience.

The man looked behind Paul and spotted Wiona. "Hey, lady, with the stuff on her face! Yeah you! Tell your boyfriend here to cut me some slack! I only have 10 bucks!" He shouted. Wiona flushed red, marks ablaze.

"Whaa..! ahh, uhh, hes not my…, UGGGHHH!" She set the crate down and glared at the guy.

"Look man either you have 15 dollars to spend or not. It looks like not so just get the hell out of her!" She yelled at him. The guy put down the food and walked off mumbling. Paul looked over at her and smiled, good to see you Wi. It's been a while!" He said taking change from another customer.

"H-hey Paul…" Wiona stammered, still flustered. Paul grinned.

"I guess that I'm not your boyfriend huh, shame though cus I make a hell of a milkshake!" He laughed, his grin only getting bigger. Wiona flushed again and hit him in the arm lightly.

"Stooopppp! Come on, you know how I am! I'm too… me to have a relationship!" She looked down at her feet trying to calm her red face.

"Um, oww for one! Did you forget you're, like the strongest girl ever? And besides, you being you is exactly why someone WOULD want to date you! But then again, I can't think of anyone who could handle you!" He laughed again. She hit him again, but lighter this time.

"Woooow, real smooth of a pickup line! And have forgotten that I've had your shakes before? They aren't THAT good!" She jabbed back grinning. His face fell as he handed a box to another customer.

"Really? I thought you loved it!" He said. Wiona kept a straight face until she could anymore and burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding, they are pretty great to be honest!" She said through laughter. Paul's grin returned quickly and laughed along with her.

"Hey listen, there's a new coffee shop opening up around the corner next weekend! Do you want to head over there with me once it opens?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. She smiled and handed a tomato to a customer.

"Umm… sure! I don't think I have any plans so sound good!" She said.

"Great! I'll see you Thursday then!" "Meet here and then walk at about 8?" He asked.

"Sure!" She said grabbing a tomato for herself. "As long as it's 8 at night though, I don't know why but coffee was never a morning thing for me."

"That still works for me, I'll see you then!" He said smiling.

She made her way to the exit waving good bye. Once she left she squealed to herself in excitement. She had always had a slight crush on Paul and was pretty sure that he liked her a lot, so this was like a dream to her. She hadn't been on a date in forever though. She started to think about what to wear as she walked back home.

Suddenly screams began to pierce the air and multiple people began to run from around the corner. Wiona ran towards the commotion, reaching for her bag as she went. As the rounded the corner she saw a boarbatusk running around trying to ran into people who in respond turned, screamed, and tried to flee before being impaled by one of its tusks. Wiona sighed and put her bags over shoulder. She could understand why people would run in fear of a grimm but Wiona was different than most people. She took her bag and set it down followed by her hat. She reached in and grabbed the hilt of a blade that had grimm patterns on it… and only the hilt. She stood back up and faced the grimm. A person tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss, come quickly! That's a grimm over there if you hadn't noticed!" He whispered urgently. Wiona calmly put her hair in a ponytail without turning to look at him.

"I'll be alright, I have experience with these guys." She smiled to herself. She finally turned to face the person who recoiled in shock when he saw her face.

"Go, quickly! I'll be fine!" She instructed and turned back to face the grimm. The man whispered in shock.

"Y-you! Y-you're one of them!" He exclaimed. The look on his face was of mortal terror. Wiona sighed, she didn't have time to explain herself of her situation. She placed the hilt in her pocket and began to walk to the grimm. The grimm noticed her and stared at her with what appeared to be confusion.

" _It's okay little one, you don't have to be afraid. I am here to help."_ She thought to the grimm. The grimm backed up a few steps still staring as she approached ever more. She extended an arm and knelt as one would do to a dog.

" _Nobody is here to hurt you, they are just startled is all."_ Wiona tried again to communicate.

" _H-How are you able to talk to me?"_ The grim thought to Wiona. Wiona smiled.

" _You and I are not as different as it would appear…"_ She responded.

" _Grimm? But how? There are no humanoid grimm!"_ The grimm exclaimed.

" _Call me a special case, now why are you here?"_ She asked. The grimm recoiled in what appeared to be pain. Wiona stood up quickly.

" _I-I can't s-say…"_ It managed to grunt out.

" _Why, is someone forcing you to do this?"_ She asked, a look of concern growing over her face. The grimm suddenly stopped writhing and snapped to attention, its eyes gleaming. Wiona reached to her pocket and drew the hilt.

" _Please, I don't want to harm you!"_ She yelled. The grimm scratched at the ground and made no indication that it even heard her. Suddenly the boarbatust reared its head and began to charge. The hilt of her sword sprung forth a blade at Wiona's will. The sword had a wide blade with a sword breaker near the hilt. The initial blade was long and had only one cutting side. It also had a space down the middle that created another sword breaker. She tilted the blade and ran at the grimm. It moved to ram into her with its tusk and she jumped over it using the ridge of her sword to hook onto the tusk and steer it into a street pole. The pole buckled at the force of the blow but it did its job. As she came down though her dress caught on the metal and ripped across her chest. She groaned to herself, not only was the rip in a less than idea area but this was one of her favorite dresses. She put an arm over her chest for the time being, trying to shield as much of the rip as she could from prying eyes. The grimm stumbled around, dazed by the unexpected impact. Wiona calmly walked over to her backpack and pulled out a glass bottle with a stopper. She walked back to the grimm who was beginning to regain its senses. She unplugged the bottle and pulled back her sleeve. She placed her palm flat against the grimm's head. The grimm looked at her, shocked. She smiled and whispered an apology under her breath. The grimm began to melt in front of her until all that was left was a puddle. She placed the opening of the bottle in the puddle and the liquid began to magically collect in the bottle until all of it was inside. She placed that stopper back into the bottle and looked back. A crowd had stayed and watched her dual with the grimm. There were no cheers of claps, only whispers as they stared. She stepped forward and the crowd seemed to almost ripple in response. She picked up her backpack and placed the bottle inside. She began to walk towards the crowd her parted to avoid her as she passed. Suddenly a younger boy shouted.

"Somebody stop her! Isn't she a grimm?" The crowd seemed to accept this notion and began to twist into an ugly feel. They began to advance on her but suddenly stopped as someone passed through the crowd slowly clapping. As they parted Wiona could spot a huntress approaching.

"Out of all my years, I have never seen something as interesting as what just unfolded or a more interesting individual as well." She said smiling. "Let's all give this girl a round of applause! She did just save your shops after all!" She took a step back and gave Wiona a win as she began to clap. The crowd looked around for a moment, ashamed of what they had almost done and began to clap with enthusiasm. The crowd then dispersed leaving Wiona and the huntress. The huntress pulled off her jacket and handed it to Wiona who gratefully slipped it on.

"So, interesting technique you have. Most people would have tried to kill the boarbatusk, but you managed to stun and capture it… in a bottle no less." The huntress turned to face her.

"I represent Beacon Academy; my name is Professor Alessandra Hale. I think you might find that your skills could be of great use at our school." She pulled out a paper with a signature.

"If you wish to come you are more than welcome. Make sure to come before 5 pm though as admissions end then. I'll look forward to seeing you." She then turned and walked a few steps before whipping out what looked like a wand. She spun the wand a few times in a circle and a portal opened up and she stepped inside. Just like that, she was gone. Wiona blinked and stared where the professor had just disappeared. She looked down at the note in her hand and then looked around for a clock. She spotted one and cursed under her breath. It was 3 already! She put the note in her bag and began to run back to her house.


	3. Welcome to Beacon!

I love this series so much so far! You have no idea how much I just want to write everything out! I have an entire plot and stuff set out, like this shit is going to get deep! These next few chapters are going to introduce a lot of characters that I'm sure you will love or love to hate. Annnyyways I've been thinking about the rating for this story and I'm not sure if I will move it up to m+ involving… well you know how this site can be. Plus maybe some character death idk but could get dicey. But hey, that only if people want it so for now it is strictly a T or pg-13 view. I'm mostly focused on plot, character development, and such. Only reason I bring it up is because I've have some friends suggest it. Also due to a rather large lgbt presence between me and my close friends… well future lgbt couples may possibly happen. Could be cute. I'll listen to what everyone else says and go with the majority vote. Let me know what you guys think and I hope you enjoy this next instalment! (also I want to apologies for this taking so long, had some life to deal with.) (also for updates on when ill post my next chapter follow me on twitter Rotomic_YT)

Wiona flung her bedroom door open and dropped her open suitcase on to the bed. She quickly went through her drawers and throwing as many pairs of clothes inside of her suitcase as possible. She snagged some personal items, random supplies for school she could find laying around, books, and her bag. She couldn't zip up the suitcase all the way so she sat on top of it and managed to squeeze it shut. She slung her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her suitcase, and flew downstairs and out the door on her way to a new life. She was excited and anxious at the same time, so much that her marks her practically glowing. She dashed through down towards the boarding docks where the air ships would take off. As she ran she spotted a clock in the center of town, she only had 5 more minutes! She tried to speed up even more despite her thighs screaming at her that she could only go so fast. Suddenly up ahead her grandma came around the corner. Wiona groaned but slowed down to speak to her.

"Wiona? Where are you going with all that stuff?" her grandma asked with a confused look.

"Beacon... Acceptance…air ships…" She managed to huff out. Her grandma understood though her eyes widening.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so proud of you! You better hurry though; some of the ships are already taking off!" Her grandma gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now go, quickly now! We can talk later!" She said as Wiona began to run again. Wiona turned the finally corner and spotted the final air ship that was about to close.

"Hey! Wait! I need to get on!" She yelled to the pilot who had begun to close the door. The pilot turned to look at the commotion and smiled. He opened the door again and waited for her to reach the ship.

"Thank you…" She panted. The pilot nodded with a knowing smile and closed the door behind Wiona after she entered. She spotted an open seat and collapsed into it for the ride to Beacon. She took a deep breath and tried to relax as best she could. Just as soon as she began to get comfortable a finger tapped her shoulder. She opened her eyes and say that people were beginning to leave the ship. She turned to see who tapped her. A boy about her age in what looked to be a green monk style robe stood with a kind smile on his face. Next to him was another boy who dressed rather formally in a suit.

"Pardon me miss, but my friend here was worried that the ship may leave with you on it if he were to not wake you." The suit boy said.

"Oh jeez, I must have really been tired huh?" Wiona said picking up her baggage. "Thank you for waking me! That would have totally sucked if I missed coming here." She said straightening her dress.

"Ah, quite indeed miss ehh… oh dear where are my manners. My name is Alphanso, but you can call me Alph if you like." He said while reaching for her hand and placing a kiss on it. She exploded in blushing resulting in a mark episode.

"A-ahh umm, my names W-wiona…" She stammered taking her hand back. What was happening?! She couldn't tell, but it was slightly confusing the hell out of her. Robes began to move his hands around with a lot of gestures that Wiona couldn't really place as to their meaning.

"Ahh, my friend here has reminded me of how embarrassed you must feel. My apologies as it was a force of habit. Also that I haven't introduced him yet… This is Zelen." He said. Zelen smiled and shook her hand.

"Well, we will be off then. Unless you would like to join us of course…?" Alph inquired.

"Sure, always nice to be with good people." Wiona said nodding. Wiona bent over and picked up her bags but as she did so Zelen began to move his hands around again.

"Zelen wanted to know if he could carry your bags for you; it would only be polite after all." Aplh stated. She looked to Zelen for conformation. He only nodded and smiled with an outstretched hand waiting to take her bags. She looked at him inquisitively, why wouldn't he speak for himself? He seemed nice enough but the whole hands thing had her confused to no end. Zelen seemed to realize this as he took her bags. He made a small gesture to Alph who face palmed almost immediately.

"Ah, so forgetful today… This has day has yet again proven to never be dull. I'm sure you are rather confused by the hand motions that Zelen and I use to communicate as it's a rather rare form of communication these days. "Alph began to explain as they left the air ship. "You see, poor Zelen here was born unable to talk and it's been that way ever since. We met each other at a rather young age and despite the communication barrier we discovered that we were a perfect match for one another. So I took up learning what we use to communicate, called sign language! It's not too hard to learn, once you understand the basics of course, but the two of us are practically joined at the hip so I end up doing the translating work."

"That's really cool! Heck, if we get paired up as a team I wouldn't mind learning sign language. I love to pick up new skills so that could definitely be worth my while!" Wiona said excitedly. Alph laughed heartedly.

"You were most definitely made for this school! Now let us be on our way, we have a speech to witness!" he exclaimed and began to lead them to the main hall where the last of people were entering.

A rather large bear Faunus stood at the door way trying to get in. He turned and noticed the newcomers.

"Oh hey, have you seen a monkey Faunus around here? I've been looking all over for that guy, don't want him to miss the great Ozpin speech." He said with a worried face.

"My apologies good man but we haven't seen your missing man. Do you remember what he was last wearing?" Alph asked. The large guy scratched the scruff around his face in thought.

"Not really sure how describe his outfit…" He said lost in thought. "Oh I got it, he has giant sniper rifle strapped to his back!"

Alph frowned rather frustrated that he wasn't inside yet. "Alright, we will keep an eye out for him. Now if you will excuse me…" He said and the bear Faunus let him pass.

"Ah, im Maximus by the way! Thank you!" He yelled to them as they left. Wiona turned around to give him a smile and wave as they continued in. Aplh looked around and suddenly his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. It kind of scared Wiona to see someone so pumped up. She followed his gaze to where the Professor himself was standing. She smiled knowing this was going to be a very interesting year.

Well hello again, it's me from the top of the story. I'm glad people are taking liking to my story and I promise I'll be better about time between chapters. But of course if you want a head up as to when I'll be posting then be sure to follow my twitter. Have an awesome week everyone!


	4. An exciting sleepover

Whazzap humans and not humans (take me with you please), welcome back to whatever the hell this is! After what seemed like an extremely long week, tada the next chapter is here! I want to let you know right now that I know about Oscar as that episode came out a little bit ago. Kinda throws a wrench in my plan to have Ozpin be alive and stuff. But go with the idea that he didn't die in the fight with Cinder and just ended up retiring later due to injuries and old age but has come back for another kick ass year at Beacon before he croaks. Also I couldn't just diss Alph, after all Ozpin is like a god to him. (also makes it easier on my uncreative brain) So settle in, it's going to be a long night for our little grimm girl…

Wiona tried to make her way through the crowd that was beginning to tighten as people made their way to the stage to watch Ozpin's speech. Alph was trying to lead them to the corner where there would be less people blocking the view. As she moved her way through the crowd, apologizing as she bumped into people, she noticed a cat Faunus making her way to the same corner. She moved like a lightning bolt, zigging and zagging though people but never bumping into them. The girl had an outfit that reminded Wiona of a famous huntress that had gone to Beacon and had gauntlets that gleamed in the light. Alph and Zelen finally stopped and turned to face the stage. The cat Faunus suddenly appeared next to Zelen who jumped about four feet in the air when he looked over and saw her. Wiona stifled a giggle fit and took her place next to them.

"Hi, I'm Star! Hope you don't mind me scooting over here with you lovely people, what a crowd huh?" She said outstretching a hand to Zelen who was still recovering from the shock of a person suddenly appearing out of nowhere next to him. He awkwardly took her hand and shook it while jabbing Alph behind him to help.

Alph bowed slightly in introduction, "Well greetings Star. I believe I know of your mother and father very well, am I correct?" he finished with a raised eyebrow.

She grinned with a knowing look in her eyes. "Ah man, right off the bat people know who I am! This year is going to be interesting!" She laughed to herself.

"Well, being the daughter to one of the most famous graduates of Beacon come with certain popularity does it not?" He said smiling to himself.

Wiona still couldn't place who this girl was so when everyone's attention was moved to the stage by a blonde lady clearing her thought into the mic she poked Alph to ask him before the lady began to speak.

"Umm, who exactly is that?" Wiona said still confused.

Alph's eye brows rose in disbelief "You don't know? That's Star Wukong, daughter to Blake and Sun Wukong! They say she's a total natural when it comes to combat…" Alph looked back over at Star with a look that could only be described as annoyed. "And that she grabs the attention of all the guys in a room."

Wiona leaned back to get a better glance. "They weren't kidding, I mean just look at her! She's like a beacon in the dark!"

Star had about 20 guys staring at her from almost all directions. She seemed to notice the attention she was receiving but basically shrugged it off the flip of her hair which only received more appraisals from the boys. Wiona rolled her eyes at the guys but gave a wink to Star who returned the gesture. The lady on stage cleared her voice again and eyes rotated to the stage.

"My name is Ashley Wilson and I want to welcome you all to Beacon Academy. I would like to direct your attention to this short presentation and then we can continue." She said gesturing to a screen that had silently started to descend behind her. The lights dimmed and a video began to play explaining the events that have been happening around the world. Grimm attacks, bandit raids, and rising tensions between kingdoms were only a few of the problems it seemed. Wiona suddenly felt a chill on the back of her neck and the distinct feeling that someone was looking at her. She looked around and then up at the balcony behind her and found a hooded figure staring at her. Alph noticed her distraction from the video and tapped her shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"I think someone…" She said looking back to the balcony. The hooded person was gone, figures.

"Nevermind…" She said thinking to herself. Had someone already figured out her secret? She tried to forget about it and began to watch the presentation again. It seemed to almost be finished and Ozpin was making his way to the microphone. The video stopped and the light came back to reveal him standing still strong as ever despite looking much older than the photos she had seen of him in the fight for humanity.

"I hope you all enjoyed that presentation, Ms. Wilson put that together herself. Even took all of the video feed. Despite what you just heard about the state of the world currently I want you all to act and train as if this is the time before the war." He said grimly. "The world is on the same path as before and after my years of fighting I have come to find that the students who train the hardest do not make it in the real fight if they are distracted by the mindset of today. Only those that truly grasp the danger and horrors of war, the life and death choices you make, and the importance of teamwork will survive. I hope that all of you are prepared for this and that you will not take this last gift of advice lightly. Know the real enemy at hand." Ozpin scanned the crowd. Wiona did the same; most people seemed shocked or were laughing at his seriousness. Wiona looked to Ozpin who made eye contact with her. He seemed to smile almost knowingly at her. She subconsciously raised her hand to the marks on her face. He nodded and put the microphone back on the stand and made his way to the exit. Ms. Wilson came back up and addressed the crowd again.

"Thank you all for your time, if you would all please make your way to the halls where you will be shown to your temporary sleeping quarters. I wish you all a productive and successful year!" She said smiling with enthusiasm.

"Mind if I chill with you guys? I don't know many students here and you all seem cool!" Star said suddenly behind Wiona. God that was unnerving, how the hell did she get there so fast?

"Uh… yeah, I don't mind." Wiona said regaining her cool.

"We would be honored for you to grace us with your company." Alph said giving a slight bow. Star looked at him with the most confused face Wiona had seen in a long time.

"Was that… a joke or… wait what the hell?" Star said running a hand through her hair.

"He's really formal isn't he?" Wiona giggled a bit.

"OHHHH, you were just being polite! I thought you were being like reallllly sarcastic or something. Okay, cool!" She said now smiling and gave a small punch on Alph's shoulder. Now it was his turn to look confused. Zelen smiled, grinning ear to ear at his discomfort.

"Ahh, umm" Alph cleared his thought. "Well... let us be off, don't want to miss the good spots!"

They all began to walk to the halls trying to make their way through the crowd of anxious students.

 **Later**

Wiona exited the bathrooms and made her way to her sleeping bag. She had put on some sweatpants and an oversized hoodie for comfy sleeping. She threw her other clothes into her bag and looked around. Alph, Zelen, and Star were setting up their bags as well. People still seemed energetic despite the late hour. She felt that same feeling from the auditorium and looked around. The hooded figure was staring at her. It quickly moved behind the corner it was peeking out from and fled.

"So Wiona what do you think about…" Alph started.

"Just a second!" Wiona said and began to run after the figure. Alph and Zelen watched her run off staring in confusion. She was going to find out who this stalker was if it was the last thing she did. She turned the corner to spot the figure rounding the corner at the end of the hall. She ran to the end of the hall and drew her sword as she rounded the corner. The rest of the hall was empty. Where the hell did they go? She cautiously walked down the hall checking the doors down the hall to see if they were unlocked. She felt third door was unlocked and began to open it .She suddenly heard a click from behind so she jumped forward in a tuck and roll and raised her sword to a defensive position above her head when a single shot ricocheted off the ground where she had just been standing. She looked up to see the figure up in the rafters holding a sniper rifle at the beginning of the hall. She braced herself for another shot but it never came. The figure looked up from the scope almost surprised. The figure hopped down swinging the rifle behind him on a strap. It nodded and then raised a phone. It tapped once on it and suddenly the lights shut off.

 **Star's pov**

Star was running after Wiona after she saw her running towards the halls. Wiona had looked rather concerned so Star wanted to see what was up. She had gotten about half way when she heard a shot ring out. She picked up her pace even more now in a panic, no one in their right mind would be having a duel in here. She just rounded the corner when she saw someone in a hood standing in her way with something in its hand and Wiona holding a sword further down the hall. Suddenly the hall went dark and Star activated her gauntlets not trusting this turn of events. Suddenly the lights flickered back on and neither Wiona or hood dude were there. She walked down the hall fists raised, ready to punch the first thing that moved straight to hell. One of the doors was slightly open so she kicked it open. The room was pitch black dark. She quickly made sure that no one was in the halls and then flung herself inside. Something suddenly moved in the dark behind her and she threw a punch at the area. Her gauntlets launched an ice ball that clanged off metal. She lept backwards confused at the immediate parry and ready to launch a full avalanche of ice blasts.

"What the French toast Star?!" Wiona's voice suddenly came out. "Are you trying to take off my head?!"

"Wiona? Star said hella confused. Her eyes finally adjusted and there was literally nothing in front of her except a wall. Suddenly the wall turned even blacked if that was possible in the dark and a hand reached out. Star's stomach curled up inside of her.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Star yelled and backed up at least fifteen steps.

"Sorry for spooking you like this" Wiona's voice said and her head came out of the wall. "Didn't mean to freak you out or anything." She said as the rest of her body followed.

"Whaaaaatttt ttthhhheeeeee nooooooopppeeee ooouutttaaa tthhhhiiissss" Star said moving to the door.

"Star wait!" Wiona said as Star exited the room. That was the least normal thing in the history of ever. She was sure of it. Star felt Wiona's hand on her shoulder and froze.

"Just let me explain!" She pleaded. Star slowly turned around and faced her.

"Are you like a ghost or something?" Star said still nervous. Wiona looked shocked and then buckled over laughing.

"W-what?" Star stammered confused at the sudden mood change.

"Nahhh, it's just part of my semblance! Besides you don't really believe in ghosts do you?" She said trying to stop laughing but failing miserably.

"Ahh… uhh… pff… nahhh… I just… you know after that… I mean.." She tried to speak. God this was so uncool. She cleared her thought and tried to regain her posture.

"So how do you uhh, you know" She said making a hand gesture of a hand coming out of the wall.

"Ill tell you later alright? Not right now. Not until I figure a few things out." She said distant mindedly.

"Okay, so you mean like robin hood back there? Who even was that guy?" Star asked. Wiona shook her head.

"I have no idea, but I think it's safe to say that whoever it is does not like me!" She laughed.

"No kidding, you alright though?" Star asked.

"Im good, you?" she said back.

"Yeah, sure. Let's get some sleep huh?" Star said suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Sounds like a plan." Wiona nodded in conformation.

They began to head back to their sleeping bags when Zelen followed by Alph came down the hall.

"What happened? We heard a shot and then the lights went out! Are you alright?" Alph panted.

Star and Wiona looked at each other and then back at them.

"We're good. You?" Star said.

"Quite. What's this business of running off Wiona?" Alph questioned.

"Ahhh… uh well you know how… well girls sometimes have this thing happen where..." Wiona began.

"Got it, say no more. Let's just get back to you sleeping quarters. It's rather late." He said and turned to go back to the bags. Zelen looked at them grinning, winked, and then followed Aplh.

"How did he…?" Star said looking after Zelen.

"Mute people powers?" Wiona joked nudging Star's side.

"Ha! Also nice one back there, wouldn't have been my first explanation but hell it worked!" Star laughed.

"Yeah, alright let's go to sleep. I'm beat!" Wiona yawned. "Sweet spooky dreams!" She laughed.

"Oh boy." Star groaned. "That's real fun."

"Sorry about that again!" Wiona said as she and Star began to settle in.

"Yeah sure. Good luck tomorrow!" Star said.

"You too." Wiona smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
